


Convinced

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Kinktober 2019 Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Anniversary, Bisexual Peter Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Peter Hale, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Queer Het, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: The lengths she's willing to go to, to make her husband happy. Really, she's a saint.





	Convinced

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 needing some downtime means this is late, but here! Happy Day 4 of Kinktober--Pegging and Size Difference. It's really mostly pegging with a side of size difference

Stiles has to admit—when her husband presented her with the harness and toy (both top quality, because Peter would never buy anything less) for their anniversary, she wasn’t sure about this. She’s absolutely willing to give it a go, because that’s what you do for the werewolf you love, but, well. Butts. Not really her thing.

But she likes when he’s splayed out under her, making punched-out little moans at every inward roll of her hips. Likes when she slides her small hand up his broad back, pushing his shoulders toward the mattress, and he _goes_, spine bowing for her. She likes that her big, strong husband—a powerful predator in either wolf or human skin—begged as she worked him open, whined as she breached him, and is biting the sheets as he trembles on his knees all because of little ol’ her.

Well, okay, also because of the fairly impressive dildo she’s driving into him slow and steady, in combination with the hand she’s got wrapped around the base of his cock because she doesn’t want him to come just yet, but the point is, she’s convinced. This was a great idea. She’ll even tell him so.

_After_ he’s recovered enough to make her come on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
